


A Fear of Flying

by joytothegirls



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates flying. HATES it. But in order to get to Santa Monica from D.C., you have to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fear of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post season seven.

She hates flying. HATES it. But in order to get to Santa Monica from D.C., you have to fly. Well, you could drive, but that’d take forever, and she doesn’t have the time or the patience for that.

She’s shipped just about all of her earthly possessions in taped up boxes ahead of time, and she’s glad for this. Having only two suitcases and a carry-on is so much easier to handle than the five giant suitcases she had when making the move from California to D.C.

She gets through security smoothly, thank God, and sets up camp in a corner chair facing the window. She has 45 minutes until her flight boards. 45 minutes to prepare herself for the too long flight to LAX.

It’s not just the flying that’s making her nervous. It’s what’s going to happen when she lands. When she sees him. When he takes her home. To their home.  
She’s not the domestic type, and she knows he knows that, but the uncertain and insecure part of her, the part that doesn’t know how he could love her so much, is afraid he’s changed his mind about all of this since the last time they talked.

The buzzing of her cell phone saves her, momentarily, from her worrying. It’s a text. From Danny. He asks her how she’s feeling. 

She answers, “Nervous, as expected. But I’ve got my Xanax and I don’t care what the directions say, I’m mixing it with the strongest alcohol they’ve got on that plane.”

Almost instantly, he responds. “Whoa! Be careful there, girly. I want you sober when you get here.”

“We’ll see what happens…” is her response.

She manages to get through a good chunk of her reading materials for Hollis when boarding is called for her flight. With a deep breath and a heave of her bags, she takes her place in line, presents her boarding pass, and finds her seat next to the wing. It’s safer here, right? She orders her alcoholic beverage(s) and pops a Xanax in her mouth, and honestly, she prays. As she’s about to turn off her phone, it buzzes. Danny again. 

“You’ll be okay. I love you.”

She smiles, and feels a little guilty when she turns it off without answering back. She survives the terrifying takeoff and “I love you, too” is the last thing that passes her lips before her mind gets fuzzy and she slips into a strange Xanax-mixed-with-alcohol induced coma for the rest of the flight.


End file.
